WTF?
by Kate Loturco
Summary: My entry for InkHeart4112's challenge. Pairings are Patricia/Jason, Mara/Joy, Jerome/Nina, Fabian/Eddie, and Amber/Alfie. Mick is not in this one. Rated T, borderline M.  I'm going for ALL the bonuses.  4 Chapters Total.  R & R Please!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 ~ Patrason**

"Patricia." Jason Winkler frowned. Why did he always have to be the one keeping secrets? Victor, Patricia...it could be a little much at times. Other times, he was grateful for a life at all. He was, after all, slowly dying. "Yes Mr. Winkler?" she asked. "I'm afraid I need to see you after class today. You're really falling behind." The day Patricia fell behind on her school work was the day they found a cure for his degenerative condition. She may hate school, but that girl didn't half-ass anything. One of many things he liked about her.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine." she sighed. "Again?" He heard Mara ask. "I could tutor you, if you'd like." she added. Mara was a good friend. Jason turned his head to the side and listened closer. He was interested in what Patricia would say back. "No, it's okay Mara. I mean, who better to tutor you in a course than the one giving it?" Impressive. If he were Patricia, Jason probably could have done better. Then again, he was the DRAMA teacher. "Alright." Mara nodded. The bell rang, dismissing the students to their next class. Patricia joined him at his desk.

"I'll write you a note." Jason muttered. She closed the door; then Patricia came to sit on his desk, playing with one of her over-the-knee socks. He kissed her. Then he spoke. "You know Valentine's Day is coming up." Jason murmured. "I know." She whispered back. "So what are our plans?" he asked her. "Chicken from McDonald's and a Rom Com marathon." Patricia stated. "Sounds like a great plan." He told her, kissing her nose. Trailing them down to her mouth. "I love you." he whispered. "I love you too." Patricia started unbuttoning his shirt. "What are you doing?" Jason asked.

"As if you don't know." was his answer. Jason stopped her hands. He looked into her eyes. "Only if you're sure." He told her. She nodded. He let her strip him to his boxers. She lost everything but her bra, her tie, and her skirt. He tied her to his neck with her tie. How convienient. About five seconds after this, Mr. Sweet opened the door. "Jason!" he gasped. "Eric?" Jason exclaimed, throwing Trixie behind him. "Not Sweetie." she cursed under her breath. "Who is she?" Sweetie sighed. "Umm," Jason began. "It's Amanda. You don't know me." Patricia imitated a girl she met at the mall the other day. "Alright then. I'll just come back later." Jason and Patricia both held their breath until he closed the door.

"Shit." Patricia cussed. Tiny. Pink. Plus. Signs. She felt like hitting something. The worst part? That's right. It was Jason's. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. How could she tell him? Everyone would know when she started showing. Shit Shit Shit. There was only one way out of this. The word hurt to think about. "Come on, stupid." she told herself. "Just say it. It's a word. I'm sure it's in some dictionary somewhere." The word came out quietly.

_Abortion._

A life not lived.

Patricia signed her name on the clipboard. Pain. Pain. Pain. She was terrified, though that was something she would never admit. Patricia was shaking. Her palms were sweaty. The other women here looked almost...bored. Two were on their cell phones, one was typing on her lap top, a few read books. Others flipped through the magazines on the table. One other teenage girl was here. "Hi." Patricia muttered shyly, sitting next to her. The girl had strawberry-blonde hair, pulled into a mermaid braid. She wore an oversize yellow sweatshirt and was texting. "Hello. I'm Katie." she uttered in a muted tone, brushing a piece of hair out of her face. "I'm Patricia." Patricia croaked. Katie glanced at her, taking in her nervous expression. "Is this your first time here?" Katie asked her. "Uh, yeah, it is." Patricia answered. Katie's french manicure clicked on her phone's keyboard. "It's my second. Who's your baby daddy?" "I'd rather not say." Patricia was ashamed. "Mine's simple. Same as me." Katie barely gave that sentence a second glance. "You mean-?" "That my dad raped me? Yeah. My foster mum told me it was either abortion or I could go live on the streets." They both fell silent after that. "My teacher." Patricia whispered. "Huh?" Katie asked. "My History teacher is my baby daddy." "Katherine Meyer." A nurse called. She wore bright green scrubs and a smile. How nauseating. Katie left.

"Patricia Williamson." She was next. Deep Breaths.

An hour later, Patricia Williamson left the clinic with tears on her cheeks and a hole in her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 ~ Maroy**

"What do you think?" Mara asked. "It could use some work." Joy admitted. "Though I love what you've got so far." "Hey," Mara laughed. "I'm going to be a star someday." She sat down on her bed, closing out of the music file on her lap top. "You are going to be the shortest star ever." Joy remarked. "Hey!" Mara exclaimed. "Seriously, you're like, a munchkin." Joy smirked. Mara kissed her, cutting off her girlfriend's words. "I feel guilty." Mara admitted after a moment. "Why?" Joy asked her. "Well, we haven't told Patricia, we're hooking up in the room we share with her-" "It will be a LOT better if she doesn't know." Joy assured her. They both shrugged.

"For A Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic" by Paramore began blaring from Patricia's phone. "Really?" Joy exclaimed again. "I know! That's like, the third time this hour." Mara agreed. Joy simply grinned at Mara, flipping open Patricia's phone. "Let's see why she's so popular today."

Katie: Why didn't you go through with it?

"Who's Katie?" Mara asked. "I don't know." Joy shook her head. "Let's backtrack though her texts and find out." The girls looked through Patricia's text messages until they found the first one from Katie.

Katie: Why didn't you go through with it?

Patricia: I don't know, I just-I couldn't do it. I had to wait almost an hour for my turn, then I literally told them "I'm sorry, I can't do this today."

Katie: What did the nurse say?

Patricia: She said she respected my descision no matter what. Then she thanked me for choosing the right one.

Katie: So what are you going to do now?

Patricia: I don't know. I don't even know what to tell him!

Katie: Just don't tell him, and if he asks, you aren't sure whose it is.

Patricia: I don't think I can do that.

Katie: Everyone will know when you start showing :(

Patricia: :(

"Showing what?" Joy wondered aloud. Mara slapped herself across the face. "Patricia's pregnant and she didn't tell us." "How do you know?" Joy asked, concerned. "This is the number for a planned parenthood clinic near the school." Mara showed Joy one of the numbers on Patricia's recently called list. "Why do you know that number?" "I know it because I had to help Amber a few months ago." Mara sighed. The room fell silent for a few minutes. "Who was Amber's baby's father?" Joy asked timidly. "She wouldn't say. Probably Alfie." Mara groaned. "I was supposed to keep it a secret!" She cried. "I won't tell anyone." Joy promised. The girls heard a loud BANG downstairs.

"What was that!" Mara worried. They ran down the stairs. Victor had beaten them to the punch. Poor little Alfie stood there, cowering in Victor's shadow. Victor was shouting at the top of his lungs. "Expelled!" Victor screamed. "You, Alfe Lewis, are hereby permanantly expelled!" The girls then noticed the smoking pile of crumbling black ash in Alfie's hand. Victor stormed out the door, probably over to the school to phone Alfie's parents. Once he was gone, Alfie turned to Mara and Joy.

"I rigged one of his toothbrushes to explode. It's a very long story. Would you two be kind enough to help me pack?" Laughing, Mara , Joy, and Alfie strode into his room and took out one of his suitcases. Jerome walked in a few minutes later. "Did I just hear Victor screaming at someone who wasn't me?" He asked warily. Alfie smirked. "I got expelled." Alfie exclaimed. "Awesome Mate!" Jerome high-fived his best friend. "What did you do?"

"I made a toothbrush explode." Jerome's face was almost pure shock. "I can't believe you came up with that without any of my help! How were you smart enough to do it?" "It's a wonderful thing called the internet." Alfie laughed smuggly. "May God bless the internet!" Jerome cried, among absolute gales of laughter. "What's so funny?" Nina asked, wandering in. "Hello, darling." Jerome kissed her. They had been dating for over a year now, ever since Fabian dumped her. He always said he broke things off for "someone else" but would never say who. "I just got expelled." Alfie sounded bored. "Alfie!" Nina gasped, horrified. "What did you do?" "I pulled a minor prank on Victor. He overreacted."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 ~ Fabiddie & Jerina**

"I'm still surprised they haven't figured us out yet." Eddie smiled over the table at his boyfriend Fabian. They held hands on top of the table. The two boys were out celebrating their two year anniversary. Despite disapproving looks from around the restaraunt, they were having a great time. Fabian decided this would be as good a time as any. "Eddie, I-... I was wondering if you wanted to go out to California after graduation. Get married, start living together." Fabian babbled on and on. "Of course I would. I would love to. I love you." Fabian kissed him. "I love you too."

"We should really tell them now." Eddie remarked, pausing Fabian's sizzling lips. "You've always wanted to tell them." Fabian proclaimed. "What can I say?" Eddie asked. "I'm a rebel." "You're my rebel." Fabian exclaimed. The next thing they knew, neither one wore a shirt. "What are you doing, Rebel?" Fabian asked Eddie. "I think you know." Eddie told him. He paused a minute. "You do love me, right?" Eddie asked. "If I didn't, I wouldn't be here right now." Fabian announced, matter-of-factly. "Then I'm not worried. I don't want to pressure you though."

"You aren't pressuring me. This is something I want to do." Fabian whispered. Soon, both of them were naked on Fabian's bed.

The next day at school, Fabian and Eddie sat next to each other. This wouldn't seem so strange, except for the fact that they kept sharing conspicuous grins and were holding hands under the table. "Mr. Rutter?" Their Astronomy teacher asked. Fabian didn't hear her. "Mr. Rutter." "Oh." Fabian muttered. "Yes, Mrs. A?" "What is the seventh planet from the sun?" The rest of the class laughed.

Fabian and Eddie were getting hot and heavy when Patricia stormed in. "Hey Fabian I-" she began, but stopped when she saw what they were doing.

"What the fuck!" Patricia screamed.

"I was thinking," Jerome pondered, "that we should go out tonight. It's Saturday. We can sign out and go to London. I never got to show you the London nightlife." "What's so cool about it? I mean, I've been to New York City, L.A., New Orleans is basically a party city-" Jerome interupted her, saying "It's a London Thing." "Isn't that an Amy Winehouse song?" Nina asked. "I had no idea that you listen to her." Nina giggled. "Joy kind of got me into her. I admit, it's growing on me. It's a shame I never got to see her in concert though." Nina sighed.

Jerome was getting ready for his date with Nina. He had just finished fixing his hair when he decided he was thirsty, so he grabbed a soda from the mini fridge he and Alfie had kept hidden from Victor. Jerome kind of missed Alfie, but hey!- He had his own room again! The soda tasted a bit funny, but Jerome was to thirsty to care. He drank one, then another, then another. Then he realized that Alfie had pulled one last prank on him. He spiked the soda bottles with Viagra. "Fuck you Alfie." He muttered.

"Let's dance!" Nina laughed, pulling Jerome onto the floor. Several songs later, he had his arms around Nina's waist. She pulled up her short, sparkling dress so the bottoms of her spandex stuck out. "Do you enjoy being a slut?" he asked her. "Yes." Nina replied smugly. "I might want to try it more often." He spun her out, then brought her back in close. "Jerome." Nina suddenly smirked. "What?" He asked, sweating heavily. "Oh." Jerome muttered. "Alfie decided to spike my soda with Viagra." Nina both smiled and frowned.

"Just get out of the car!" Jerome exclaimed. Nina followed him, laughing. "Nina Martin." Jerome's face was expressionless. His voice was soft and low. "Yes." Nina prompted, snapping her fingers in front of Jerome's face. "Sorry." Jerome cussed. "Nina Martin, I went to a cemetery in America a few months ago, and got your father's permission..." "What is this, medieval times?" Nina bit her lip at Jerome's expression. "NinaWillYouMarryMe?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 ~ It All Comes Down To This**

"I have decided that we need to have an emergency house meeting." Amber frowned. "The first issue, is that Jerome and Nina are engaged and they didn't tell anyone. Not even me!"

"Hey!" The house members all gave their disapprovement of not being kept in the loop. "We would tell you..." Nina began, "But we didn't think anyone would find out this quickly." Jerome finished for her.

"Secondly..." Amber continued, ignoring Nina and Jerome, "Joy and Mara have been having make-out sessions that sizzle and not telling anyone." No one was shocked about Joy, but everyone stared at Mara.

"On a third note," Amber was attempting to regain everyone else's attention, but then Jerome broke in. "We know you're just doing this because we lost our extraterrestrial friend and now no one will fuck you!"

"All extraterrestrial matters aside, Patricia... we know you're pregnant."

Apparently not everyone knew, because several gasps were heard throughout the room.

"Does anyone here know who the father is?" Patricia asked.

"Yeah, It's-" Mara began but Fabian broke in.

"It's me." Fabian tried to seem guilty.

"Are you joking? Patricia told me I was the **ONLY** one she was sleeping with." Eddie protested.

"Patricia!" Both boys exclaimed.

Patricia frowned on the outside, but inside... she smiled.


End file.
